The present invention relates to a combination of a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, referred to as an LCD) projector and a video printer and, more particularly, to an LCD projector in which a desired picture being displayed on a screen of LCD projector can be copied as a photograph.
Generally a LCD projector is constituted such that light from a light source is condensed by a focusing lens and projected on an LCD panel, a video image is produced by a video drive image being applied to the LCD panel, and the video signal is displayed on a screen through a projection lens.
Therefore, in such prior art LCD projectors, any additional function such as a photocopier function cannot be obtained with the exception of its own function, i.e., picture reproduction. For example, although a user needs to get a photocopy of a specific picture being displayed on a screen of the LCD projector, it has not been possible to carry out such a function in the conventional LCD projector.